


Saving People, Hunting Things

by maurascalla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, There's a troll, and Danny talks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurascalla/pseuds/maurascalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A prompt from saltypasta: H50/SPN. Steve and Danny are in Jersey. Sam and Dean are hunting a troll under a bridge. They save Steve and Danny’s asses and then they go bowling together. I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE EITHER. Um.</i></p><p>I didn't quite manage bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving People, Hunting Things

Danny doesn’t understand how this happened.

“I don’t understand how this happened.” He says to Steve, who may or may not be conscience. Steve makes a noise like he’s in agreement with Danny, but doesn’t say anything. Danny lets out a relieved sigh. His partner is still alive.

They’re in Jersey visiting Danny’s family. He figured it was about the time he introduced Steve to his parents. They’ve been together for a while, and anyway Grace wanted to see her grandparents. It was a win-win situation. Everything was going so smoothly until Wonder Steve thought he saw something under a bridge. So, of course, they had to check it out.

Danny has never wished he could go back in time and not do something Steve’d suggested more than in this exact moment. Whatever it was that knocked them out and tied them up, it wasn’t human. Danny has never been more sure that he is going to die. He just prays that whatever this thing is, it wont eat them without killing them first.

“Hey, Steve?” Danny asks, trying to turn his head to catch even a glimpse of him. They’re seated back to back, and Danny’s neck isn’t long enough to make that dream into a reality. He settles for clumsily plucking at Steve’s fingers with his own.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted you to know-” Danny swallows a lump in his throat. He wont cry, he wont cry. “Know that I never stopped hating you.”

The sound Steve makes is sort of a cross between a laugh, a wheeze, and cough. His fingers brush back against Danny’s lightly. He’s not all there, obviously, but Danny’ll take the comfort wherever he can get it at the moment.

After that, he keeps up a mostly one sided conversation about anything he can think of. Steve spurs him on with finger twitches and low noises. Mostly he talks about Gracie and how much he’s going to miss seeing her grow up. But that line of conversation is depressing, so he moves onto his second favorite train of thought, bitching about Steve.

Somehow, pretending everything is okay and complaining about the milk Steve bought last week (if you can even call that milk. It came from a nut for Christ’s sake.) makes everything a little easier to bear. Like they aren’t going to die in a filthy cave under a bridge in fucking Jersey.

“Where the Hell is that thing, anyway? What’s it doing, buying nutmeg? Jesus. This is torture.” Danny says, keeping his tone light. “Not that I want it to come back, obviously. I’m just saying, you know? A little consideration would’ve been nice. Like maybe he could’ve untied us before he-” He has a thought. “Steve, Wonder Steve. Super Steve. Steve do you- is that knife still in your pocket? Please God, tell me it was too stupid to check Super Seal’s pockets.”

“Yeah, it was. But it doesn’t matter now.” Says a voice at the entrance of unhumanthing’s cave. Danny’s heart freezes for a second, before two tall men wearing far more layers than is strictly necessary for Fall in Jersey come waltzing in. The very, very tall one holds open a pocket knife.

“Let’s get you guys out of here.” The man with the knife says, kneeling beside Danny. He is massive.

“You are a very large man.” Danny says, because he’s never known how he keep his mouth shut. Steve lets out an exasperated huff. “Can you do this any faster? My partner’s got a concussion and like, four, maybe five, broken every things.”

“Dean, help this guy out, would you? I’ll get the other one.” The tall guy says to the other one, ignoring Danny. He doesn’t even bother to untie Steve, he just throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Dean shakes his head, leading the quartet out into the light. Danny blinks rapidly, trying to readjust to the bright lights after so long in the dark.

“How long were you guys in there?” Dean asks as they climb up and back onto the road. There’s a giant black classic car parked not far from his father’s truck.

“I don’t know. It couldn’t’ve been too long, since we’re still, you know. Alive.”

Dean nods, turning away from Danny. They both help the other man pull Steve, who is, but no means, a small man, up the hill. “Heavier than he looks.”

“Sammy,” Dean says once they’re all up on the road. Danny works on removing Steve’s bonds. “We’ll have to come back later.”

“Who the Hell are you guys?” Danny asks, half carrying, half dragging Steve’s mostly dead weight body over to his dad’s truck.

“We save people and hunt monsters.” One of them says. Danny doesn’t look up to see which one.

“That’s awesome guys, really. Could you maybe help me get him to the hospital? Does that fall under ‘saving people?’ Because I could use a little help here.” Danny says, gesturing to a bloody, completely incoherent McGarrett.

“Yeah, of course!” Sammy flushes, rushing forward. He grabs Steve’s legs. Together they maneuver him into the truck.

“Thanks, guys. For saving us.” Danny says, climbing into the drivers seat. “Look, if you’re ever in Hawaii, look us up. Detective Williams and Lt. Commander McGarrett.”

“Will do.” Dean says, with a salute that is somehow both mocking and not at the same time.

Danny nods a final time before lead footing it to the nearest hospital.

“God, you are never going to believe this shit, Steven.”


End file.
